PC:Nementah (MetaVoid)
Summary Fluff Background Nementah grew on the living island of Kythira, deep in the swamps among mangrove trees. Her 'tribe' was new to the land as they were 'born' to protect the land. With less then three generations even most wilderness savy shifters of the island were sure they exist. They fought creatures emerging from Shadowrift, secretely protecting human and shifter tribes living on the island. Several years ago situation got worse. Not only creatures native to Shadowfell, but strange mutations of flora and fauna started randomly appearing in the swamp. Tribes hunters, most skilled of rangers ascertained that mutations were most severe and appeared more often the closer one got to the village. Shamans tried speaking with spirits of the forest, but no definitive aswers were given. Some advised contact with other races to seek help, others to move and make another village, yet others to fight to the death without asking for help. Finally, it was decided to do all three. the village was abandoned and new one made several miles from original location. Emissaries were sent to introduce wilden of the tribe to shifters and humans living on the island. Hunting parties made specifically for search and destroy missions increased their numbers and strengthened they were with at least one shaman. Nementah, still only an apprentice, joined the groups with her teacher to better prepare for the day when she takes over those duties. In time she grew less and less confident that they could prevail. Other tribes showed caution and distrust, wilden were too few and too young and mostrosities arose every day, each worse then the one before. Finally, her group bit off more then they could handle. A crocodile with abnormal growths bursting with poisonous spores, swarm of bugs feeding on the spores and talking spellcasting plant creature ambushed her group upon their return in the village. They fought valiantly and almost succeeded in killing the mosters, but the cost was high. The crocodile fell under combined assault of rager, archer and a warden, swarm neutralized by her teacher powers. Casting plant was held off by a warrior and their feyspeaker with Nementah supporting them. Crocodile died, but brought down everyone around him by his death burst, spores caused every plant around to blacken and die withing seconds. Spellcaster was tough as trees are want to be. Without experienced shaman on their side, warriors were brought down with spells and new swarm of insects. Nementah, being on the fringe of the fighting was last to fall, under lightning bolt from the sky. In a flash, just before darkness took her, she thought she saw a horse in the jungle. She felt calming power course through her and she bolted upright. Touching her hand was spiraled horn of an equine creature, it's hide terribly marred by burns and rents. Nementah looked at her arm, part of it blackened and realized the creature spent it's power on stopping the spores she touched while falling. She tried to return the favor, but she already spent her powers on her group and she didn't know enough of mammals anatomy to help. Unicorn looked at her, neighed and put it's horn in her hand. It came off as if cut, at the point where it met with the skull. As creature sighed and died, Nementah knew what she's to do. Wearily she returned to her tribe carrying nothing from her friends, even bodies she left where they were in fear she could bring those terrible spores to the village. She explained what happened. They cannot win this. They need outside help. She as least powerful shaman of the tribe and most easily spared will go to the big city they heard about from other tribes. She will go and find a way to stop this maddness. Or she will find people strong enough and powerful enough to search for the cause of these aberrant creatures and to fight the cause and not it's effects. She carefuly packed her totem and bravely went into the world. Appearance and personality Nementah is careful and observant, being born in the village under siege. She's starting to know other humanoids and their wiles, but is still fairly innocent and naive. She's usually vibrant green color of spring leaves, but can change as is normal for her people to silvery white or almost black. Region Bleakmire (Stealth as class skill), Kythira, The Living Island Hooks Why the life surrounding her village is trying to destroy them? Are other tribes around Shadowrift similarly affected? Are there other wilden on the island? Other islands? Kicker Death of her group of hunters, realization they are doomed if they don't do something radical Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 7 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features * Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Stealth * +2 to Con, +2 to Wis * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Low-light * Languages: Common, Elven * Hardy Form: Gain a +1 bonus to reflex defense * Nature's Aspect: Gain one of the aspects after extended rest (Ancients, Destroyer, Hunter) * Fey Origins: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Class Features * +1 Fortitude, +1 Will * Spirit Companion * Protector Spirit * Healing Spirit * Speak With Spirits Feats * Protector Spirit Adept - allies adjacent to SC gain +1 to NADs * Accurate Implement Training * Strengthening Spirit - allies adjacent to SC gain 4 thp when Nementah uses Healing spirit * Versatile Expertise (bonus) - totems and spears +1 to hit * Vigorous Spirit - target regains additional 4hp Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Equipment Gold remaining Starting: +100 Equipment:-96 --- After Into The Wild (sold leather armor) 40gp Tracking = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Nementah, level 6 Wilden, Shaman Build: Bear Shaman Companion Spirit: Protector Spirit Hardy Form: Hardy Form Reflex Background: Bleakmire (Stealth class skill) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 10, Con 19, Dex 14, Int 12, Wis 19, Cha 8. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 10, Con 16, Dex 14, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 8. AC: 19 Fort: 19 Reflex: 18 Will: 19 HP: 56 Surges: 11 Surge Value: 14 TRAINED SKILLS Nature +14, Stealth +12, Perception +12, Heal +12 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +5, Arcana +4, Bluff +2, Diplomacy +2, Dungeoneering +7, Endurance +7, History +4, Insight +7, Intimidate +2, Religion +4, Streetwise +2, Thievery +5, Athletics +3 FEATS Level 1: Protector Spirit Adept Level 2: Superior Implement Training (Accurate totem) Level 4: Strengthening Spirit Level 6: Vigorous Spirit POWERS Shaman at-will 1: Spirit of the Tempest (retrained to Haunting Spirits at Level 2) Shaman encounter 1: Certain Threat Shaman daily 1: Wrath of the Spirit World (retrained to Cleansing Wind of the North at Level 3) Shaman utility 2: Protective Roots Shaman encounter 3: Infectious Spark Shaman daily 5: Wind of Pain and Succor Shaman utility 6: Spirit of the Keeper ITEMS Adventurer's Kit, Dagger, Totem, Potion of Healing (heroic tier) (2), Bloodhunter Accurate totem +1, Repulsion Leather Armor +1, Cloak of Resistance +1, Insight of the Vault (heroic tier), Rhythm Blade Wrist Razors +1, Resplendent Gloves (heroic tier) Adventures Into the Wild Treasure * Accurate Bloodhunter Totem +1 (Confirmation of Accurateness) * Repulsion Leather Armor +1 and Cloak of resistance +1; 31gp * Warding spirit armor +2 - sold for 520gp * Insight of the Vault and 2719gp * Resplendent Circlet Total Gold: 100 -96 4gp +5 (sold leather armor) +31gp +896gp +520gp (sold Warding spirit armor 1456gp +2719gp ------- 4175gp -1000gp (Rhythm Blade Wrist Razors) -1000gp (Resplendant Gloves) ------- 2175gp XP * +1145XP Into the Wild * + 588XP Into the Wild * +1136XP Into the Wild * +1450XP Into the Wild * +1353XP Into the Wild * +1322XP Into the Wild * +2404XP Into the Wild * +2190XP The Mark of Trogdor ---- Total: 11588 XP Changes * Retrained Spirit of the Tempest for Haunting spirits at second * Retrained Wrath of the Spirit world for Cleansing Wind of the North at third Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your Dex mod also increases the damage of your RBA. Minor issue, so approved. Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Approved. Level 6 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval 2 Approved by Neurotic. Status Approved for level 6 Category:L4w:Shaman Category:L4W:Wilden Category:L4W:Kythira Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval